Cupid
|type = Magical/Weaponry |hat = A halo and wings |powers = Arrows can cut through grass, chains, and ropes |icon = |enemies = Cupie }} Cupid is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, making its debut in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and later returning in Kirby: Squeak Squad. General Information Cupid is a heavenly ability that gives Kirby a whole slew of useful ranged attacks. Upon inhaling Cupie, Kirby gains feathery wings, a halo, a bow, and an endless supply of heart-shaped arrows. Cupid Kirby can effortlessly fly around and shoot pointy arrows at enemies. The number of arrows Cupid Kirby uses is based solely of how long the player holds down the B button. The longer it is held, the more arrows Kirby uses. Unfortunately, the arrows fall to the ground after traveling a short distance. To make up for that though, Kirby is also able to angle his shots to make sure he can hit the enemy. The ability's name was presumably changed to Cupid to avoid religious connotations; however, in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the Cupid ability keychain is nevertheless known as Angel Kirby. Cupid Kirby also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, using his design from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. When applied, it makes the equipped fighter wield the Star Rod whenever entering a door or starting a level in the Subspace Emissary. Moveset Flavor Texts In Other Languages Cupid's name is derived from the Roman god of love of the same name; in contrast, the Japanese name is エンジェル (enjeru), meaning Angel. Its German name, Amoria, is derived from the Latin word for love. The Spanish name, Arquero, means Archer (not to be confused with the identical Spanish name of the Archer ability). The French name is Arcupidon, which is derived from Cupid, as the English name is, but is also combined with the prefix arc-'' as a pun on the fact that Cupid is an archer. The Italian name is '''Cupido', again directly derived from Cupid. The Chinese name is '天使 ' (Tiānshǐ), meaning Angel, as the Japanese name does. Trivia * Artwork resembling the Cupid ability appears on the cover of Volume 21 of the Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu manga. *The hat Kirby gains from copying Pit and his attack with it in Super Smash Bros. Brawl resembles Cupid Kirby, complete with wings. *While this ability is represented as a keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, it was retranslated to be closer to its Japanese name - Angel Kirby (although Cupie was not similarly renamed "Annie"). *Cupid is one of two Copy Abilities in the ''Kirby'' series that grants Kirby a bow and arrows; the other is Archer. *Cupid, Mini, Smash Bros., Archer, Hypernova, and ESP are the only Copy Abilities whose names are different in Japan; in Japan, Cupid is Angel, Mini is Minimum, Smash Bros. is Sma Bro, Archer is Sniper, Hypernova is Big Bang, and ESP is Esper. *Cupid's name is one of two instances in the Kirby series where a Japanese name was changed in other countries to downplay religious connotations, the other being the Shadow Star (Devil Star in Japan) Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. *On page twenty-eight of the Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition celebration booklet, one of the answers for the Cavalcade of Kirby's Quiz (located at the back of the celebration book) states that Cupid Kirby first appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; this is incorrect, as Cupid Kirby is from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Cupid" Introduction Video Artwork Cupid.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Red Cupid Kirby.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Red Kirby) Yellow Kirby Amazing Mirror.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Yellow Kirby) IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery KSqSq_Cupid_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites CupidkirbyK&tAM.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad SSBB Cupid Kirby sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Other Ability Icons CupidiconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Amoria es:Arquero fr:Arcupidon it:Cupido ja:エンジェル zh:天使 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Magical Copy Ability